plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand III (Pirate Seas)
) |Diff = Easy (depending on the strategy) |Zombie = |FR = A Star |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = << |after = >> }} Last Stand III is the 3rd and final level in the Pirate Seas Last Stand level pack. The player is given a total of 2750 sun and two Plant Foods to build their defenses. Difficulty *This is a unique level with no planks on the lawn, meaning there will be only two zombies: the Swashbuckler Zombie and the Imp Cannon to pass over the player's lawn. There are many strategies that can be used because all the zombies are weak and makes it easy to complete this level. Strategies :See Gallery for more details. Notes: This strategy is for all versions. Gate of Death :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. *'Suggested plant' **Spikerock *Plant two columns of Spikerocks on the second column and the third column. *Let us rock. The zombies cannot pass over and surely die. Spike, Spike, Punch Created by Plants needed: *Bonk Choy On the back most row, plant Bonk Choys. Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweed. Watch the heads.(of the zombies, not the plants) Spikes in Flatulence :Created by . On the back most row, plant Spikerocks. Cover all other spaces with Chili Beans. Let us rock with zombies and their disturbing bouts of gastrointestinal stress. Speedy Lasers Created by *Fill the back two columns with Laser Beans and the third with Wall-nuts. **Takes about 1 minute and 30 seconds to finish the level from level select to end, depending on how fast you are. OR *Fill the back two columns, and the first, third, and fifth row in the third column with Laser Beans. Upon reaching final wave, use the two Plant Foods on the Laser Beans in the second and fourth row. *Takes under 1 minute and 15 seconds to finish the level from level select to end' depending on how fast you are. Fist and punches Plant Snapdragons at the first column and Bonk Choys at the second column. As all zombies are weak at this level. They get kill easily. Imp showers will get killed by Snapdragons. Bloom and Doom Plant two rows of Bloomerangs on the left side of the screen. Plant a row of Snapdragons in front of them. You're ready to rock! The Bloomerangs will go through the invading zombies, simultaneously damaging the Imp Cannons. Dragon Age Plant three rows of Snapdragons on the left side of the lawn. They may not reach the Imp Cannons but they can easily take down all the Imps it will blast in seconds. Bowled Across the Water Plant two rows of Bowling Bulbs, plus as many as you have enough sun for in the third row. The Bowling Bulbs will roll across the water, and do severe damage to the Imp Cannons, usually decapitating incoming Swashbucklers. When an Imp starts to eat a Bowling Bulb, use Plant Food if necessary. Fume-shroom/Tall-nut/Boosted Infi-nut Strategy By *'Suggested plants' **Fume-shroom **Tall-nut **Infi-nut Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms in the back, and a row of Tall-nuts in front of them. Plant an Infi-nut in the rightmost column. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut right after you start. This will take care of Imp Cannons, at least until they release their shower of imps. Swashbucklers and imps will have to eat through the Infi-nut force field before they can get to the Tall-nuts. Boost the Infi-nut again when the force field starts to look weak. Fire Away! By *'Suggested plants' **Coconut Cannon **Lightning Reed **Infi-nut Put a row of Coconut Cannons in the first column and a row of Lightning Reed in the second column. Put an Infi-nut in column five, row three. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut immediately. This will deflect imps not released by the Imp Cannon self-destruct. Boost the Infi-nut when the force field disappears. Use Coconut Cannons for the imp cannons, although this requires timing with the constant Raiding Parties and Imp Cannon firing. This should reduce the amount of Imp Cannons self-destructing greatly. Also use the coconuts when zombies get too close for comfort. Zombie Popcorn By Place five Wall-nuts in column one. Place Spikeweeds everywhere else. Everything will simply die. Boosted or not, you will win. :For more strategies, see here :If you have got another idea, add your strategy here. Hot Potatoes By Place Snapdragons in all of the spaces in column one and two. In the third column, place Snapdragons in rows one, three, and five. Place Sweet Potatoes in rows two and four in the third column. No Plant Food needed. Cannons Away! By Place Coconut Cannons on the back row. Then place Infi-Nuts in front. You can place one or two rows as you wish. Save extra sun for repairs. If you do not have the Infi-nut, use Tall-nuts. You will have 125 sun left which you can use to repair one Tall-nut. The Bodyguards By *'Suggested plants' **Spikeweed **Bonk Choy **Snapdragon **Sweet Potato Plant five Bonk Choys on column one. Place two Sweet Potatoes on column two, rows two and four, and a Snapdragon in row three, in between the Sweet Potatoes. Place complete columns of Spikeweeds on the fourth and fifth columns, and place two more Spikeweeds in front of the Sweet Potatoes. Let us rock, and see if the Scurvy Trio that appears in this level will even be able to hurt the Sweet Potatoes. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final Wave, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Gallery Psd22U.png|Gate of Death by . Laser bean for PS level 22.png|Speedy Bean Layout #2 by . PSD22 Cabbonknuts.jpg|A lawn with a row of Bonk Choy and Wall-nuts. Screenshot 2014-12-13-12-02-06.jpg|By . Day PS 22 FR.png|First time reward in Pirate Seas - Day 22. The Bodyguards.PNG|The Bodyguards by . GoingSpike.jpg|A lawn full of Spikeweeds by Pea nut 5667. Screenshot 2015-04-28-15-29-01.png|HMC's Spike Bros. IMG 0795-1-.PNG|Another Spickweed Strategy. Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 22 Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 - Only Blover and Springbean in Last Stand Pirate Seas Day 22 Trivia *This level is nearly identical to its counterpart, Pirate Seas - Day 22, in the international version. Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels